


LATER THAT NIGHT...

by Aurora2



Series: John Wick [1]
Category: John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, John Wick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Wick gets back from his night of murder and mayhem at the Red Circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LATER THAT NIGHT...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [JOHN WICK AND ADDY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212327) by [Aurora2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2). 



Addy was sound asleep when she heard the door open. He stood in the middle of the room and started peeling off his clothes that were drenched in sweat and blood. There was a lot to take off with the 3 piece suit and the bullet proof vest along with various leather knife and gun holsters. His long hair was plastered to his head and he was hurting severe. Working slowly and deliberately dropping each item to the floor. Once he was naked he gave Addy a long penetrating stare and limped his way to the bathroom where she heard the shower running.  
She prepared some drinks from the minibar and whatever snacks were available and arranged them on the table then crawled back under the comforter. He seemed to be in the bathroom for a long time. When he did open the door he was damp with only a towel around his waist. She could see bruises and scrapes everywhere on his body. His lip was swollen. He took notice of the table set with the libations and snacks and drank a full bottle of water before he started in on the bourbon while walking to the bed. He crawled into the bed, drink in hand, while his breathing settled into a slower more regular pattern. She just watched from the other side, not really knowing what to expect given the condition of his body. He finished his drink and put the glass on the bedside table and continued to stare into space. She felt an overwhelming desire to comfort him and found herself on his side of the bed kissing his neck and shoulder and running her hands over his chest. He did not respond but neither did he object. She kissed the swollen lip carefully. The kiss tasted metallic like blood and also bourbon. Finally she asked him what he had been up to and he only looked at her mutely, seemingly unable to discuss it. She went back to the patting and exploring of the various injuries. When she got to his thighs she let her hand wander to his furrier parts and he gave a small nearly imperceptible groan. She looked quickly at his face to see if she should stop but along with pain his eyes were radiating desire. She took the initiative and straddled him ever so carefully. Sitting atop him she could feel his organ becoming erect. She held onto the head board grinding on him until she felt they were both ready and she let him push inside rocking her pelvis so he did not have to move much. With her breasts nearly in his face John took the opportunity to fondle and mouth them. Then he snuck one hand to her clit and rubbing it instigated an orgasm that caught her breath, and he exhaled a long ejaculation. She rolled over to her side of the bed gingerly, trying not to touch any of his sore spots. He looked at her with a smiling smirk and thanked her for being gentle, a lot gentler than he had been on her earlier in the evening.


End file.
